Elementian Effect - The Gate
by lava213
Summary: As they left the Witch Head Nebula to return to their time, an anomaly in Slipstream flung them off course and now must survive on a back water world. A prequel to The Elementian Effect and will follow the manga for Gate.
1. Chapter 1

**I had decided to make a few prequel stories for the Elementian Effect, this will be the second prequel story anyway hope you like it**

 **(Chapter 01)**

'Huh?' was the thought that passed through a blond man's mind as he saw a woman working outside in a field harvesting wheat, she looked to be in her mid-twenties with long brunette hair that reach her mid-back and was wearing a long black tunic but what drew his attention was the rabbit ears on top her head, he stares at them as he saw one twitches making her look in his direction.

The scenery around him changed and he found himself standing in the middle of a street filled with what he assumes to be soldiers as they were all dressed the same, looking around he saw they were all standing in formation of a metal dome.

He then looks to his right and saw a petit woman with chestnut brown hair, he then hears a whirring sound and looks to the sound. he sees the doors on the dome open and catches a glimpse of a marble stone structure inside

"NARUTO" shouted a woman's voice waking him from his dream getting him to snap his eyes open and sees his friend and first officer Beka Valentine, kneeling over him trying to shake him awake which worked.

A groan escaped Naruto as he sat up then looks around command, he saw the lights were flickering and the extensive damage that was done to the bridge of his ship. Naruto could only imagine how the rest of the ship was doing "Andromeda, Status!" he ordered with a groan as he was getting up on his feet.

"It's no use, I tried calling for her earlier but it seems her AI core was knock out in that energy wave, that hit us while we were in Slipstream" Beka informed him as she went to one of the consoles that still barely worked.

Naruto looks around again and saw Tyr was the only one on command trying to fix the weapons station "Beka, where are Harper, Trance, Rev and Rommie?" he asks with a strained groan.

"Harper is in the conduits trying to repair Andromeda's AI, as well as trying to get sensors, engines and weapons systems back online. While Trance and Rev Bem are assessing the damage done to the rest of the ship and Rommie is offline right now" she tells him receiving a relieved sigh from the Elementian at hearing the first three were alright but was a little worried about Andromeda's avatar.

Stepping up to the captain's console he asks "do we have visual of where we are?" looking towards the three main viewers.

Just as she was about to answer the consoles and lights turn back on " _if anyone has noticed, we now have reserve power coming online, curtesy of you friendly neighborhood engineer_ " a cocky voice came through the middle main viewer revealing a short man in the conduits with the monitor on the right was glitching.

"Harper, what does the damage look like?" Naruto asks hoping it wasn't bad.

" _It doesn't look good boss, whatever hit us took down most of our systems but I was able to get short range and internal sensors back online, as well as communications and Rommie should be back online in a few minutes as well, now we're gonna have to prioritize on what we want, I can't do all at once_ " he says then raises his hand up " _sub-light engines, long range sensors or weapons_ " Harper continues counting each priority.

Naruto looks towards both Beka and Tyr "what should we repair first? Sensors, engines or weapons?" he asks them.

 **BEEPBEEPBEEP**

Before either one could answer the sensors went off making Naruto look at the console in front of him "what is it?" Beka asks with a bit of worry in her voice.

Checking the sensors Naruto saw there was a planet off their starboard and they were drifting towards it "Harper, we're gonna need those engines back online right away, we only have ten minutes before we enter the planet's atmosphere and plummet to our deaths" he tells him receiving a nod from the short man.

" _Getting on it_ " he hurriedly says scrambling on fixing the engines cutting communications with the bridge.

"So what do we do in the meantime, just wait for Harper to repair the engines?" Beka asks just as Trance and Rev Bem return.

"The damage to the Andromeda is severe but the nanobots & androids are slowly repairing and sealing any ruptures along the bulkheads" Rev Bem reported with a breathing apparatus over his mouth.

Thinking over the situation Naruto looks over to Beka "prep the Maru for takeoff just in case" he tells her which Beka then tells Trance to come along as well and they both left command in a hurry.

The right viewer screen glitches a few times then a woman appeared on screen revealing it to be the ship's AI "Andromeda! it's good to have you back, now are you able to analyze what that energy wave was and did it have anything to do with the Catalyst?" Naruto asks wondering what it was.

She had a little smile on her face when he said the first part then begun to be process his inquiry and was analyzing the data she was able to obtain from her sensors at the time " _there isn't enough data for me to give an accurate reading, sorry captain_ " she reports looking a bit puzzled with the readings.

Four minutes later Beka and Trance came back to command with concern expression on their faces "it's a no go with the Maru" Beka simply stated with a bit of an edge in her voice.

Both Naruto and Tyr looks to them "what do you mean, it's a 'no go'?" Naruto asks loudly a little confused on why.

It was Trance that answered "whatever hit us, also effected the Maru's systems as well" her voice seemed a little timed telling them.

Naruto gave another sigh at hearing that "it seems, we are going to have to wait on Harper for those engine" Tyr says a little disappointed at that comment.

"Harper, how are those engines coming along?" Naruto asks as he contacted him in the conduits again

The middle screen turns on to show Harper hard at work " _it's coming slowly but surely, I just need a few more minutes_ " Harper informs them cross wiring a few circuits together.

Looking at the Sensors again he saw there was very little time "you better hurry it up, Harper, we only have six minutes before the planet's gravity pulls us in" he updates the short man.

" _I know, I know_ " he simply said with a tool in hand.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Now what?" asked an irritated Tyr wondering what else could go wrong.

Looking at the left main viewer they saw a huge faded red bleep appear on radar "whatever it is, it's just barely on our sensors and unfortunately, we don't have visuals yet" Naruto said out loud.

" _Captain, I just located our position and it appears, we're in the Milky Way galaxy, Perseus arm, in a system in the Styx Theta cluster_ " Andromeda informed them of where they were in all of Known Space.

A thought crossed Naruto's mind at hearing they were in the Styx Theta cluster and uses the sensors to scan the planet they were drifting towards "Andromeda, can you search your database for that planet?" he inquires as he felt there was something familiar about it.

Everyone looked towards him with suspicion and/or confusion on their faces, while receiving a nod from the AI " _checking now_ " she says.

"Do you know something about this planet?" Beka inquires with a raised eyebrow as she got out of her seat and walks over to Naruto.

He was about to answer her before Andromeda interrupt him " _I found a match in my data-banks, the planet is called_..." "Arashi" a voice from the entrance finished for her making everyone look towards it.

Standing there was Gaheris Rhade "How do you know that?" Trance asks curiously as she took a few steps towards him.

"Later, Harper we need those engines right now, we only have a minute before we enter the atmosphere" Naruto calls out bringing him back on screen.

The moment he was on screen a bright spark happened making Harper fall backwards quickly with a yelp " _oww, man that smarts_ " he whines shaking his right hand from the pain then looks up to the screen that was in the conduits " _it doesn't look Naruto, all I can give you is stabilizing thrusters and I had managed to get the GF Generators_ _ **(1)**_ _back online, but it can only give minimal power, that's all I can do_ " he tells them making him lower his head.

Naruto then looks back to Harper "could you get us visuals?" he asks with a raised eyebrow

Harper looked a little confused at that then pulls out his data-pad and scans the circuits " _yeah I could, but why?_ " he questions

They saw Naruto look over to his first officer "Beka take the helm, we're going to need you to land the ship on the planet" he ordered her getting a nod from her as she took the helm "Harper get us visuals now, everyone brace yourselves for impact" he tells them as the lighting in the room turn blue.

 **(Arashi – hillsides – midnight)**

The light sound of marching could barely be heard as an army of men in metal armor were carefully walking towards a hill with a stone building on top of it "if we take advantage of the dark and come in from the side of the hill that block out the stars, we should be able to make our approach" voiced a grizzled old man in dark red armor as he and his army slowly move towards their target.

"Do not shuffle about men, pick up your feet and be quite" quietly says a man on an armored horse.

A couple of minutes after he said that the whole area around them suddenly lit up with balls of light slowly descending from the sky revealing the entire army as they were looking up in confusion, the old man looked up at the lights as well with confusion on his face then hardens a second later "What! Where are these lights coming from?" he spoke aloud looking at the slowly descending lights.

After settling his horse and regaining his thoughts the old man then gives a shout "no" he cries out as his plan to use the night as cover for him and his men to sneak up on their enemies.

He then had his horse start running "all troops forward! Keep moving to Alnus, take the fight to them" he shouts to his men as he was riding towards the enemy's camp on top of the hill.

What acquired next happened to fast, as he made his way towards his enemies multiple loud bangs were heard coming from the now identified Alnus Hill and lights streaking towards them, the next second explosions started happening and loud quick screams filled the air but the old man continued on "move! Keep going" he ordered.

The old man kept shouting for his men to fellow him as he advanced forward and as he came over a small rock side and the next then he knew, he was sent flying off of his horse as it ran into large coils of barbed wire and got tangled in it "my lord!" his men cried out seeing their king getting flung off his horse.

"Wait, let us help you" one of his men said as they hurried to their king's side.

"We need more shields" another one calls out getting more people to help their king.

After moving the barbwire out of the way his men formed a wall using their shields to protect their king, two of his men help him up to his feet which he then shoves them shouting "GET OUT, EVERYONE GET OUT" he tries to warn them but was too late.

As hundreds of small streaks of lights soured at them going through their shields and armor, time seems to slow down for the king as he stood in place watching his men fall one by one around him, he looks to the enemy's base seeing many streaks of lights coming from their base then something hard ricochets off of his helmet making time speed back up for him and slowly starts walking towards them.

The next second they stopped and that confused him for a few moments before he heard a rumbling sound and it was getting louder by the second, it made the king and his remaining army to look around wondering where this rumbling was coming from "what the hell is that? Look up there" shouted one of his men as he was pointing up towards the sky.

This made all of them look to where he was pointing at and what they saw was a giant fireball plummeting towards the mountain they were next too, this made them and their king's eyes widen "EVERYONE RETREAT! MOVE NOW!" he shouts at the top of his lungs ordering his men to run which they start to.

 **BOOM**

A loud explosion came from the ball of fire making them look back up at it and saw that the giant fireball was replaced with multiple of small ones but the king saw something else amongst the fireballs 'is that a chariot of the gods?' he asks himself staring at the object and sees it was arcing upwards looking like it was going to miss the mountain altogether.

As he was watching he didn't notice one of the fireball impact the ground a few feet in front of him engulfing him in a bright explosion of light followed by a loud crash and skidding.

 **(Andromeda – Command – ten minutes later)**

Groans could be heard coming from multiple people "any survivors?" came a groan from Naruto as he was upside down against the wall at the front of the room.

"I'm alive" came Trance's voice whom was slowly trying to get up on her feet.

The sound of unbuckling was heard "same here" Beka said as she stood up from the pilots seat.

"still alive as well" sounded Gaheris with a grunt.

"Thank the divine for Beka's piloting skills" Rev Bem says as he turns over onto his back to lay there for a few moments to regain his bearings.

Tyr stood back up "miraculously we're all still alive" he says in his usual tone.

Having heard everyone in command was okay he was just about to roll himself back onto his feet but then heard something powering up making him look to where Rommie was and saw her sit back up "systems back online" she reported then looks around command.

She saw sparks flying from a few consoles then looks to her right and sees her Captain upside down, she just stares at him for a moment confused "captain? What are you doing?" she asks as she stands up and walks over to him.

"Never mind just help me up" Naruto grumbles as he held up a hand for her which she grabs pulling him up to his feet in one swift movement.

"Thank you, Rommie" Naruto says as he dusts himself off then looks too the main viewers "Andromeda! Give me a status on the ship" he asks her hoping the landing didn't cause that much damage.

The right screen flickered a couple of times before the ship's AI appeared " _major hull damage along the Ventral and Port side of the ship, sub-light engines are offline, the GFG lens is damage and will need to be replaced, both internal and external defenses are offline, external sensors is offline, one of my GF generators will need to be completely replaced, communications are offline as well and we only have 35% of reserve power_ " Andromeda informs them as she was checking over her systems.

Hearing that didn't really surprise anyone as they knew there would be damages "so what do we have?" Tyr asks not liking what he just heard as he leans against the wall on the left side of command.

Checking her systems again she reported " _internal sensors are online, we have real-time visuals, the Exotic Matter Pulsar is still online and the slipstream core is also still onli…_ " " _Hello! Is anyone there? Hello!?_ " came Harper's voice through the comms surprising everyone as they had forgotten Harper was still in the conduits.

"Yes Harper, we hear you and glad to know you're still alive" Beka says sounding a little relieved to hear his voice.

"Are you okay Harper?" Trance asked looking a little concerned for her short friend.

" _A little sore from being tossed around in here and could use a really good back massage…how about it my purple love goddess wanna give me a rub?_ " he says sounding a bit flirtatious at the end.

A smile graced Trance's face as her earlier concerns left her "stop being predicable" she tells him being used to his pickup lines.

Clearing his throat Naruto asks "pushing that aside, how are we looking Harper?" wanting to know if they can get back into space.

Scanning the circuits with his data pad and looks over the results " _well this is just great, it doesn't look good boss_ " he tells him " _there is extensive damage and it looks like we won't be flying for a whi…_ " was all he was able to say before being interrupted by the alarms sounding within command.

" _Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruders on V-deck_ " Andromeda informs them loudly as the middle viewer flickers on showing a group of people in green camouflage clothing with assault rifles in hand slowly moving down a corridor on V-deck.

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Leave a review on what you think of the chapter and peace**

 **1\. A Gravity Field Generator, also known as the GFG or GFG Lens, is a critical component of every Slipstream able spaceship. A GFG helps to reduce the effective mass of a vessel (i.e. Andromeda Ascendant, Eureka Maru, Garuda class, Drones) to just under one kilogram. It also focuses gravity so that a hole can be ripped into the fabric of space-time so that the Slipstream can be accessed. A GFG is an important part of the ship's mobility system.**

 **The lens is critical part of the GFG, without a lens a GFG cannot operate. The lens is an extremely expensive item that is hard to find. The lens is grounded by nanobots to help magnify the GFG's effects.**

 **A ship's GFG must be shut off just as missiles or other large objects moving at high velocities are impacting upon a vessel's hull, because the effects otherwise would be disastrous. The ship would be smashed off course at speeds so extreme that the occupants would most likely be killed instantly, and the ship would be caromed into a nearby stellar object, or instantly vaporized. Smaller, scaled down GFGs also reduce the effective mass of weapons such as missiles until just before impact, allowing them to reach greater speeds and cause more kinetic damage when they impact. The high speeds also help the missiles move fast enough to evade any kind of countermeasures that the enemy might have.**

 **The GFG is one of the key components of any Slipstream-capable ship, and is often specifically targeted by opponents looking to capture rather than kill a crew.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 02)**

The sun had just settled into the horizon signifying the end of a long day and we see our favorite Elementian sitting at his desk in his quarters looking over the loads of Flexis that had piled up in front of him by Harper, Rommie, Rev Bem and the others over the last few days he and Beka were gone for.

These Flexis showed the damage that was done to his ship by both the crash and energy wave, he also saw how long it would take to repair the parts that were salvageable and completely replace the ones that weren't.

Naruto was currently looking over the daily logs of what had transpired after crash landing the Andromeda Ascendant on the planet a few days ago but was interrupted by his door opening forcing him to look up and see that it was Beka "yes Beka, what's up?" he asks looking a little confused on why she was there.

"A few Japanese soldiers arrived a minute ago to drop this off" she says walking up to his desk with a folder in hand and placing it in front of him "and to check on the refugees".

Picking up the folder Naruto opens it to reveal multiple photos of star charts and constellations from Earth's view of space "good we might be able to figure out how long ago they are from" Naruto states closing the folder and looks up at his first officer "so how are the refugees' from Coda village doing?" he asks hoping they were comfortable with their quarters on crew deck.

"They're doing fine, no complaints yet" she tells him as a smile appeared on her face as her thoughts shifted to the children "I have to say though. It's nice to see the children smiling and having fun, especially after what happened on our way back" she finishes with her smile disappearing as she remembered what happened on their way back.

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he leans back into his chair with his hands behind his head and closes his eyes "yeah, no kidding" he says taking a deep breath then opening his eyes to look over at her "it makes crashing on this planet, seem tame in comparison" he continued as he thought back to the events that happened after they crashed on Arashi to now.

 **(Flashback – 3 Days Ago – Early Morning)**

"How did they get in the ship?" Beka asks aloud for anyone to answer her as they watch the soldiers make their way through V-deck.

Naruto was looking at the internal sensors and saw just how many soldiers had boarded his ship "there must be a breach along Andromeda's hull on that deck" Tyr answered grabbing his Gauss Pistol from its holster and made sure it was loaded.

"Andromeda! Lock down V-deck and all conjoining decks, keep them on that deck" Gaheris ordered as he was setting the Force Lance in his hand to a level 4 plasma burst.

Andromeda looks to Naruto wanting him to confirm those orders as she still doesn't like Gaheris, since he killed her former Captain " _Captain!?_ " she calls to him waiting for an answer from him.

"You heard him Andromeda, lock down V-deck now" he told her as he was watches the middle screen looking over the soldiers then taps a button changing the screen from the intruders to Harper, who was still in the conduit hard at work "Harper! Stop whatever you're doing and try to get internal defenses back online" he tells him making him stop for a brief second to look at them.

"I'm already fixing the defense systems!" he says to them and goes back to work "I'll have them back online in a few minu…ahh" he continued only for a large spark to flash making him jump back and hitting the back of his head on the wall "OW".

The screen changed back to the intruders and showed they had stopped moving at one of the locked doors on V-deck " _Soredewa, watashitachiha kono fune no sekyuriti shisutemu ni shin'nyū surubekidesu ka_? **(1)** " spoke one of the soldiers in a language they hadn't heard before.

"Andromeda, can you translate what he said" Trance asks as she hadn't heard their language before and was curious about what he said.

It was Naruto who answered her "he was asking his commander, if they should hack Andromeda's security systems" Naruto translated looking a little shocked at hearing the soldier speak Japanese.

This got everyone's attention with the exception being Gaheris "you know what he's saying?" Trance asks a little surprised by that.

Just as he was about to answer he was interrupted by Andromeda who answered her this time " _the intruders appear to be speaking Japanese_ " that bit of information gained shocked looks from them.

"So are they from Earth?" Beka questions with confusion in her voice.

"Most likely, if that patch on their uniforms is of any indication" Naruto says as the middle monitor showed a camera zooming-in on one of the intruders, revealing a white patch with a small red circle in the middle on his right sleeve.

Naruto then steps away from his console and starts walking towards the exit "Tyr, Beka and Gaheris you're with me" he ordered making the three of them look at one another for a second before following him "Rev you have command" he then says to him receiving a nod from the Monk and left with Tyr, Beka and Gaheris.

 **(V-deck)**

Arriving at one of the closed blast doors that lead to V-deck Naruto walks up to a monitor that had the Commonwealth symbol displayed on it saying "Andromeda, give us a visual on what's on the other side of this door" and a second later the symbol changed to a video feed that showed the other side of the door and it revealed a group of soldiers sticking clay with wires and a device hanging from it to the blast door.

"Wait…is that an explosive they're sticking to the door" Beka asks with nervousness in her voice.

Ann projected herself in the corridor and was about to answer her but was interrupted by Naruto as he suddenly steps in front of the door "Ann! Project me in there now!" he ordered looking towards her receiving a nod from her a second later.

 **(Other side of door)**

"3"

"2"

"WAIT" shouted Naruto as a projection of him appeared in front of the soldiers startling them and stopping the count down.

A second after appearing in front of the intruders they all had their rifles drawn on him and were shocked at seeing a human standing there with their leader speaking up "who are you?" he asked with an harden expression and authority in his tone as he stared at Naruto.

Naruto raised his eyebrow as he heard the leader's order before gaining a harden look as well then steps towards them "no! The question is, who are you? And what are you doing forcing your way on my ship?" he shot back as he stood in front of the leader looking him in the eyes.

The air in the corridor felt like it got thicker and just as the leader was about to answer another voice called out "major!? Have you been abl…" was all a man in a general's uniform was able to say before he saw Naruto standing in front of his men "major, is he a crew member of this ship?" the general asks his men as he walked up to the major and Naruto.

Hearing him ask that Naruto answered for him "I am the captain of this ship" he stated before stepping up to the general which lead to the soldiers around them to raise their guns and took aim on him.

 **(Flashback End)**

"So…what do we do now Naruto?" Beka asks bringing him out from his thoughts to look at her for a few seconds before he had tried to think for a few minutes.

Naruto could only to shrug a couple of minutes later as he had no idea on what to do "I have no idea Beka, there's really nothing we can do right now" he says holding up two flexis that held the statuses of both the Andromeda and the Maru on it, a chime was then heard coming from the door making the both of them to look over with Naruto calling out "enter".

The door opens to reveal Rommie taking a few steps into the room with two people standing at the door " _excuse our intrusion captain, but they wish to discuss something with you_ " they heard Rommie say to them presenting the two others.

The first to walk in was a petite girl that looked to be 13 years old she has long black hair that reached her waist and had a red & black hair ornament on her head. She appeared to be wearing a black Victorian style dress with red frails, black stockings supported by garter belts giving her the appearance of a Gothic Lolita.

The last one to walk in was also a little girl who appeared to be nine years old and was slightly hiding behind the first girl looking a little shy "yes Rory, is there something you need?" Naruto asks wondering if she or one of the refugees needed something.

The now Identified Rory Mercury with her ever present smile took a side step and used her right hand to usher the young girl forward slightly making both Naruto and Beka look at her curiously and saw she seemed a little nervous "she and a few other children wanted to ask you something" Rory says placing an reassuring hand on the little girl's head.

Feeling a hand on her head the little girl immediately looks up to her left and saw that the hand belonged to Rory whom was smiling at her. The little girl then took a deep breath and looks to Naruto "we want to know…if you wouldn't mind eating with us and tell us more funny stories" the little girl says hoping he says yes so she and the others can hear more of the pranks he used to pull when he was a kid.

This made the others in the room look at him after hearing her request while Naruto was a little surprised and was about to answer her only for his stomach to growl signifying he was hungry. Snickering of amusement could be heard coming from both Beka and Rory "shut it" he said to the both of them sounding a little embarrassed.

Naruto then stood up from his seat with a sigh and walked around his desk to stand in front of the girl with a smile on his face "I gladly accept your invitation" he says with a happy tone in his voice.

A bright smile appeared on the girl's face after hearing him say that "I'll meet you and the others at the mess hall in a few seconds, okay" he says getting an excitable nodding from the girl as she grabs onto Rory's hand and quickly drags her out to tell the other kids Naruto accepted their invitation.

Naruto looks over to Beka then Rommie as he started walking for the door "well come on you two, let's get something to eat" he says to them as he walked out the door with Rommie and Beka after she stood back up followed behind him as they headed towards the mess hall for dinner.

Walking towards the mess hall Naruto couldn't help but think over the past couple of days he and Beka spent with the 3rd recon after reaching an agreement with the Japanese people.

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and sorry about the lateness of this chapter**

 **(1.) Not sure if it's accurate as I got it from google translate but it's supposed to say '** _ **sir, should we hack into this ship's security systems?**_ **'**

 **Leave a review and**

 **PEACE**


End file.
